I Should Have Been There
by Emily Alice
Summary: Tommy hears news that Kimberly's been hurt. He is the only one who can be there and he goes. He finds out he has two daughters, one a grown teenagers who Conner happens to Have the Hots For. Well that's a bit akward.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver was finally done with battling evil, and worse; teenagers. He walked into the living room with a mug of coffee in his hand on an early Monday morning. "What are you doing here?" He glared at Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira who were all lying on his couch watching his TV.

"Are parents told us to stop lying on the couches at our places and do something other than watch TV." Conner said, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"So you came to my house to watch my TV?" Tommy made a face. He was starting to tell the kids how it's summer and how they should be outside enjoying themselves when the phone rang. "Dr. Oliver speaking."

"Since when were you a doctor?" Jason chuckled through the phone.

"Ha Ha, what never gets old, Jason. What's up? I thought you were in New York visiting some friend with Trini?"

"I am! Which is why I need you to go to Angel Grove Hospital!" Jason yelled, his voice turned into panic.

"Why? What happen?" Tommy raised his eyebrow. Trini and Jason had lived in Angel Grove, Jason owned his own Dojo with Rocky and Adam. Rocky lived upstairs of the Dojo but he left to go with Adam to a martial arts tournament. He couldn't think who'd be in Angel Grove that would have Jason panicking so much.

"I wouldn't ask if there was anyone else. I need you to go and ask for Kimberly Hart, say Jason sent you." He froze. He hadn't heard that name in over three years. Kimberly hadn't talked to anyone since the whole letter thing, even at Trini and Jason's wedding. Then again he wouldn't have remembered if she talked, both of them were too drunk to really remember what happened. He thought they might have had sex in the coat closet.

"Jason, what happen to Kimberly?"

"She was raped and beaten half to death, Tommy. I got a call from her about a few hours ago. She had been in a bad relationship; the guy would beat her all the time. She finally got away from him and came to Angel Grove looking for help, but we weren't there! It's my fault and now she is in the hospital!" Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even notice the teens now focused on him.

"I'll be there, Jason. Don't worry. "Tommy said.  
"The others are on their way there to, Trini and I will be there as soon as we can, but that might not be for a few days."

"I can handle it; I'll make sure she is okay. I'll call you once I leave the hospital." Tommy hung up and looked at the others. "You need to go home. I need to head down to Angel Grove for a bit."

"Angel Grove? Like where your original ranger friends are?" Ethan's eyes widen.

"Like where other girl rangers are?" Kira asked, her voice cheerful, "You said one day you'd let us meet them!"

"Guys, it's not a good time.." Tommy said wiry.

"My dad said he'd pay for a vacation and I could bring friends." Trent said with a grin.

"I won't talk the whole car ride!" Conner sealed the deal. Plus Tommy didn't want to waste time fighting with them.

Everyone was packed and ready by one o'clock. They told their parents they were going on a trip with Dr. O to Angel Grove, Trent's father was paying for the kids and hotel so Tommy just shrugged it off. He needed to get to Kim. Kira had shoot gun and was helping him find his way why the three guys played rock paper scissors in the back. He was gripping tightly to the wheel and went over the speed limited saving them much time. "Dr. O?" He turned to look at Kira, "She'll be okay." He gave her a smile. Of course Kira would know what was wrong.

He parked and ran inside right up to the desk. "Tommy Oliver, um, Jason Scott sent me."

The women at the desk looked up at him then pointed down the hall, "room 206." He nodded then looked toward Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan.  
"Can you watch them? Make sure they don't leave." Tommy asked, timidly.

"Of course, Mr. Oliver." She replied and went to typing. Tommy ran down the hall into the room where Kimberly was, the love of his life. He frowned at the sight of her laying very still, bruises all over her pale face. He thought she'd become tanner from being in Florida but he guessed wrong. She looked skinner, with bags under her eyes. She looked like the slightest touch could break her. Then he heard the sound of a small child's giggles. He turned to see a small toddler sitting in the corner playing with play duh

"Who the hell are you?" snapped a voice behind him. He turned to see a teenage girl who looked much like Kimberly beside the eyes standing in the door way with a cup of coffee.  
"I'm Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott asked me to come and keep an eye on Kim."

"You're him?" She growled, "Get the hell out of here then! You have no right to be involved in any of our lives!"

"What the hell? I don't even know who you are and you think you should be here instead of the man who loves her?"

"Loved! You loved her at one point then broke my mom's heart and –"

"Wait wait wait! First, I didn't break her heart, she broke /mine/. Second, she your mom? She never told me she had a kid!" He looked over at the small toddler, "Kids!"

"She didn't break your heart." She snorted, "She loves you, still. She wouldn't want to hurt you. You're the ass who broke up with her in a letter three days before she was suppose to come back to Angel Grove!"

"She wrote the letter, not me. Why was she coming back anyways? I thought she was happy with another Guy."

"She was coming back because she was pregnant with your baby!" Tommy froze, oh crap. He was fighting with his daughter? "Then once you said you rather be with this Kat girl she wasn't going to hold back with a baby. So she went through it alone. Her parents disowned her, 'luckily' Ben had money and would be able to take care of us. He was a jerk! When I was eight I saw him smacking her around like she was nothing! So she started to believe that she was.  
"When Uncle Jason and Trini were getting married she was able to talk Ben into letting her go. She was planning on telling you but when she came home she was wasted. A few weeks later she started showing with Rose." She pointed toward the small baby. "Ben thought it was his so he didn't hit her around or anything. Once we finally ran from him he got a hold of her." She frowned.

"I'm sorry.. If I had known.. If I have tried to call her.. None of this would have happen." Tommy felt like crap. He didn't understand what happen with the letter. Both of them had gotten the same kind of letter ending their relationship.

"I'm Taylor by the way, Taylor Scott Oliver. I was given the middle name for my Uncle Jason my mom told me. Rose was named after her Uncle Rocky." Taylor nodded.

"Can you give me some time alone with your mom, please?" Taylor nodded to him.

"Sure thing, Oliver. You need to work things out." She picked up rose and walked out.

"Come on, Beautiful. Time to wake up." He kissed her lightly. Kimberly stirred and woke up.

"T-Tommy..?" Her eyes widen, "Am I dreaming?" He chuckled then frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She frowned, "I tried.. I called but your mom answered. She said you were out with Kat and I had no business calling you." She looked away, "Then I tried at the wedding but I was scared so I kept drinking and then you were drinking and well.. I came home and found out I was pregnant with Rose."

"Kim, I never wrote you the letter ending our relationship, I swear. I would never end it with you. I love you." He brushed her hair.

"I love you to, Tommy." She smiled then yawned, "Will you take care of Taylor and Rose, please?"

"Of course, Kim." He kissed her softly, "I'll see you in the morning."

Tommy walked out to find Ethan asleep, Trent and Kira making out, and Conner and Taylor talking. That made him tense. Conner was flirting and Taylor was FALLING FOR IT. Tommy would have to put a stop to that later. He walked over to Taylor, "You and Rose will be coming to the hotel with us till your mom is okay to leave."

"That's cool, I have a hotel room with cribs and everything. I'll be okay."

"C'mon guys! Let's go." Tommy led the group out to his jeep. "Kira, sit on Trent's lap, Ethan you got the baby."

"Taylor could always sit on my lap if you guys don't want to." Taylor blushed, Tommy glared.

"We are good, Conner." Trent rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just saying." It wasn't that long of a drive to the hotel. Tommy went up to the front desk.

"Two rooms please."

"Sorry, Sir. There is only one free room." Tommy groaned.

"Dr. Oliver, you could always have the room my mom and I stayed in. I can stay with the others." Tommy bit his bottom lip, a bunch of teenagers in one room together? But again does he really want to spend the night in the same room as Conner?

"Okay." He turned to the lady, "I'll take the room."

Tommy carried his bags to the room with Taylor who carried Rose. Taylor put rose into the crib then gathered her stuff. "She isn't much trouble. She might be a little restless but you should be able to handle it, Mister Rainbow Ranger." She smirked.

His eyes widen, "You know?"

"Yeah, my mom told me for my sixth birthday. It was the best thing knowing your parents were super heroes." She kissed Rose's forehead and grab her bag. "I'll see you in the morning, Tommy." She walked out. Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys, I guess I get floor?" Taylor said as she walked in. Trent was kissing Kira on one bed. The second double had Conner laying on it. There are a third which was a single where Ethan already made base.

"Of course not." Conner patted the spot next to him, "I can share." He grinned. Taylor's face turned red and she looked down.

"O-okay." She smiled. "Well, anyone want to go for a late night swim?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Everyone said, jumping up.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Don't own power rangers, hope you enjoy 3 I'd update Night Fury but for some reason it won't let me so :P Changed it up a date, takes place during Dino Thunder, though It's spring break. They still are the power rangers.

Tommy groaned to himself when he heard a small child's cries. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and made his way over to Rose. Her chocolate brown hairs looked up at him, she smiled at him. She reached her arms up toward him as he leaned down to pick her up. "Did you just want someone to hold you? Is that why you woke daddy up at…" He checked his clock, "Three in the morning?" She just giggled. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

Tommy couldn't help thinking about times he missed with his kids; their first steps, first words, potty training them. He sighed as he pulled some jeans and a shirt on. He was going to go check to make sure the others were asleep. He started down the hallway and glared at the sight of the kids coming to their room. Taylor was riding on Conner's shoulders. She wore a white and pink bikini and she was dripping water all over. She was laughing about something Conner said.

"What are you guys doing?" Tommy demanded. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Um, nothing, Dr. O. Just went for a late night swim." Conner said.

"It was my idea, Tommy, I swear." Taylor said, not wanting the others to get in trouble. She slid off Conner's shoulders and wrapped her towel around herself. She smiled at her little sister and tickled her tummy, "She wake you? I'm sorry. She does that sometimes, I should have warned you."

"Guys, go to you're room. Taylor, can we talk?" She nodded slightly and followed him back to his room. Taylor ran a hand through her wet hair and leaned against the wall. "What's going on between you and Conner?" He asked, not wanting to put it off.

She blushed and looked at the ground, smiling. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he questioned. "That didn't look like 'nothing'." He was a teacher, he seen how couples act or kids who are crushing.

"Well, I _want _there to be something between us." She admitted with a small shrug.

"Conner is a good kid, I know that. If you were raised by you're mother then I know you are to. I just want to know what you're getting into. I mean, you're both in high school and have you futures to think about. I don't want you to… _do something _that might led to-"

"Oh god! Please don't try and talk to me about sex!" She covered her ears and tried to block him out. He rolled his eyes, he set Rose down in her crib before walking over. He pulled her hands away.

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Don't worry. First, mom and I already had 'the talk'. She told me that she trusts me and that I should wait for the special guy that I could see myself in the future with." She kissed his check, "Thanks for caring though…Dad." She smiled before walking out.

Tommy was stunned by her actions and that she called him Dad. He smiled to himself and looked down at Rose, "I hope you know you won't be dating till you're thirty." He grinned as she giggled and clapped.

Taylor walked inside, smiling slightly. She was happy she finally called Tommy dad. She had to start getting use to the idea that he'd be in the picture now. She walked inside to find Kira, Trent, and Ethan fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change. The door was unlocked but she didn't think she'd find Conner. Her face turned red, he was just stepping out of the shower. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

"It's cool." He grinned at her, "What did Dr. O want to talk to you about?" He asked as he wrapped a towel around his lower half.

She smirked, "He warned me to watch out, that I might take a liking to you."

"Do you? I mean, we really clicked so far." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but it depends on how you feel about… dating Tommy's daughter." Conner's face flushed. "If you're not cool with it-" his lips cut her off, Conner was kissing her. She couldn't believe she was kissing a guy she just met. She didn't know much about him but he was right, they clicked. She kissed him back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands slide down her back and cupped her butt, making her gasp softly. Soon as she gasped his tongue slid into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan. They went on for a while till she had to pull away for air. "Wow." She smiled big.

"I think I'd be perfectly alright with dating Dr. O's amazing daughter. If it helps, we already knew you were his daughter." She blushed and walked out so he can change. Conner walked out wearing red boxers and flopped into bed. Taylor changed into a soft pink nightgown and pulled her hair back into a bun. She cuddled close to Conner and soon fell asleep.

Tommy woke up around ten o'clock. Rose was sound asleep again so he managed to get a shower. He came out dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He was looking for something for Rose to wear, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw a pink power ranger costume in a draw. He changed Rose into that and walked to the teen's room. He knocked on the door, Ethan opened it, and he was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans. Tommy walked in, froze at the sight of his daughter in the same bed as Conner, both still fast asleep with arms around each other.

Kira and Trent were laying on the bed, both dressed and ready to go. "We tried to wake them up, but they wouldn't. Taylor almost bit our heads off." Kira said with a laugh. Taylor started to wake up, blinking. "Morning Dad." She yawned and smacked Conner, "Get up." She leaned up and grabbed some clothes from her bag, "I'll be ready in a sec." She walked into the bathroom.

"Did she say… dad?" Ethan asked. Tommy gave a small nod. Trent and Kira high-five,

"Ha! We were right!" Tommy shook his head, and tried not to glare at Conner.

"Conner, get dressed, I need to get to the hospital." Conner nodded and pulled a red t-shirt on and grabbed a pair of jeans. He waited till Taylor came out to go in. He paused, she looked just like her mother. She wore a white top and pink shorts. Conner only took a second to put his jeans on and they left. The ride was short, Taylor had shoot gun and controlled the music, big mistake. She sang with Kira loudly to Carrie Underwood. He had to give it though, Taylor sounded like her mother.

They reached the hospital to find Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya waiting for them. "Tommy!" Rocky and Adam were the first to reach him and pull him into a hug. "And who's is this little cute?" Aisha asked, taking Rose from Tommy. She couldn't help but laugh at the pink power ranger baby outfit.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Rose and Taylor." He put a hand on Taylor's shoulder with a smile. "Then this is my _team_. Trent, Kira, Ethan and Conner."

They all said their hellos, Rocky grinned at Conner, "I like your shirt, reds always the best."

Conner nodded with a grin, "I know, right?"

Aisha and Tanya rolled their eyes and smiled at Kira, "Girl, welcome to the family." Aisha said.

"If you ever need anything, you call one of us. Us yellows got to stick together." Tanya grinned.

Kira laughed, "I'll remember that, thanks."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Guys, watch the kids, I'm going to go check on Kim, alright?"

"Hurry up! You can't keep Kim all to yourself.' Aisha said with a grin. Tommy made a face at her and went back to her room.

Kim was staring blankly out the window. She was dressed in jeans and a pink top. They were letting her leave today, which she was happy about. "Hey beautiful. There are some people who want to see you." Tommy said from the doorway. She smiled slightly at him and went out into the waiting room where she was tackle hugged by the whole gang.

"I missed you guys so much." Kimberly muttered into Rocky's neck.

"We missed you to, little sis." Rocky kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know you guys though." Kim said as she looked at Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner. "You must be Tommy's … students." They gave a small nod.

"Kim, meet Conner in the _red_, Kira in the _yellow,_ Ethan in the _blue, _and last Trent in _white." _Tommy explained.

"Well, now that everyone knows each other, let's go out and eat." Rocky said cheerfully.

Aisha rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Okay, let's go."

The restaurant was pretty crowded but they were able to get a table for them all with a little wait time. Conner and Rocky were off talking about food as Kira was having a deep conversation with Tayan and Aisha. Tommy looked over to see Kim's eyes widen and her face pale. "Kim? Kim, you okay?"

"_He_ is here…" she muttered out and hid her face into his shoulder, "Don't let him get me, Tommy. Please don't."

"Who's he, Kim?" He watched as she pointed to a tall man with short blonde hair. He wore an evil smirk, he gave them a small nod before leaving.


End file.
